1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device for anchoring a Continuous Passive Motion (“CPM”) device in place.
2. Description of the Related Art
Continuous Passive Motion (CPM) devices are commonly used to exercise and rehabilitate a bodily joint or extremity that has been injured and surgically or otherwise treated. For example, CPM devices are used to prevent muscular atrophy, to improve flexibility, and to help restore a full range of motion to patients who have undergone knee surgery.
A common problem in physical therapy situations is that the CPM device used to exercise healing joints often “creeps” along the treatment area or otherwise slips out of proper alignment with the joint. This leads to discomfort and possible injury.
In the past, clamps and other mechanical ways of anchoring a CPM in place have been used. However, it continues to be desirable for there to be ways of positioning a CPM device in a less complicated manner and in a fashion that allows the patient to adjust such positioning.